Too Late
by Saeshmea
Summary: Clark and Chloe need to go into the Luthor Mansion, so Martha's gonna make sure Lionel doesn't come back home too soon... but something happens while they are together that makes Lionel feel betrayed and Clark decide to run away and take Martha with him..
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, I'm sorry, I know I have a lot of stories to update (and also a lot to read & comment) but… well… I just can ask you to be patient… my life is not easy right now, but… I'll finish all them, don't worry ;)

**Too late - 1**

.

Clark opened the door and Chloe came in. It was breakfast time, so they went into the kitchen and talked while Clark drunk his coffee.

"I've been following Lex' movements as you asked me" Chloe told "… and if you still want to go into the mansion to investigate what he knows about you, this is the moment"

"Are you sure?" Clark wondered "I don't want him to know we've been there"

"He is in New York for three days, and he's taking half of the security staff with him… it will be easy to control the cameras…"

"What about Lionel?"

"That's the only problem… he's staying but… he always comes back late from the Luthor Corp., so I think we have an opportunity…"

"I don't want to risk…" Clark said leaving his cup on the table.

"I could make sure he doesn't go home early…" they listened to Martha's voice, who was standing at the door.

"Would you be able to do that, Mrs. Kent?" Chloe wondered.

"No, there's no way she…"

"Clark, we need to know what Lex knows about you… I could ask Lionel to come home and help me with some business about the senate… I could entertain him until Chloe and you have finished…"

"It seems a good plan to me…" Chloe said.

"It's not" Clark muttered upset, but the next day, about seven o'clock, Martha came downstairs to let Lionel come in…

* * *

"Hi, Martha" he said.

"Hi" she answered closing the door after him "Thanks for coming, I really need help to prepare this meeting… I don't know any of the men who are coming and… I've done my research but…"

"You need more information than that… I understand" he smiled sitting on the couch "I can tell you since the name of the nurse who attended their birth, to the dentist they visit when they have toothache" he said, and Martha giggled.

"I don't think I'm going to need those details, but I really appreciate your help, Lionel" she said "I'll make some tea… are you hungry? I have some cakes and muffins"

"I'm not, but if they're done by you I'll find a place for them"

* * *

The time passed and Martha gazed the clock to check the time. It was almost nine o'clock and she had no news from Clark and Chloe.

"It's late, isn't it? Maybe I should go home…" Lionel muttered realizing Martha was looking at the time.

"No, it's ok… Why don't you stay for dinner? Clark will be late and… I don't like being alone…"

"I guess I'm not able to reject an invitation like this" he answered smiling and following Martha to the kitchen.

They just had a salad and a couple glasses of vine, that Lionel filled again when they came back to the sitting room and sat on the couch, in front of the fire, and under a blanket they shared.

"For our friendship" Lionel toasted, and Martha smiled.

"…for it to long forever" she added. And they sipped, and when she put her glass down she found herself closer to him, they were close enough to feel each other's breath caressing their faces and… she felt ok. That didn't make her feel any uncomfortable, and neither made it the feeling of his lips touching hers… And then that thought went out of her mind and the only thing she was able to feel was the shivering his hands produced her while caressing her skin. It was like if, suddenly, her body had become nothing but a puppet on his hands and… she liked it, she loved the feeling of being just his.

Time passed slowly while their clothes covered the floor and their bodies loved each other under the soft blanket of the couch. Maybe the watch hands had stopped just for them, maybe the world didn't turned around anymore… but it did, because the sound of a phone made their cloud of happiness come back to the sitting room of the Kent's farm.

"Don't answer" Martha muttered kissing his lips. And he obeyed, and kissed her back after coming back to the movement of their game, but the phone rang again.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, holding out his arm to take his mobile phone from the pocket of his trousers while Martha moved apart, but he just turned it off to come back with her.

There were no more words, just kisses, lots of kisses and dancing onto the couch until they both exploded of happiness together.

"Martha…" he gasped "I… I…"

"I've enjoyed it too, Lionel" she said kissing him one more time "This has been…"

"… amazing!" he finished.

"I was gonna say beautiful, but… I guess amazing sound good too" she giggled.

"Oh, Martha… I'd never imagined this would happen, and now… I can't wait to taste your lips again"

"Stop your wait, then" she said, approaching him and kissing his lips. Then he stood up. "Are you leaving?" she wondered.

"I'm gonna call back to whoever bothered us… it might be important" he said kissing her again.

"Ok… I'll be waiting for you" she said covering herself with the blanket.

The world seemed to have changed all of a sudden for Martha… she wasn't able to take that smile away from her face and she felt younger and, why not say it, prettier and sexier than a couple hours ago.

Lionel came back and took her away from her thoughts. He seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" Martha wondered.

"Get dress, we're leaving" he said without even look at her.

"What's the matter? Where are we going?"

"Stop pretending, Martha… You know where was Clark all this time I've been here…"

"Wha-…" but she didn't finish her exclamation… She'd absolutely forgotten about Clark… so she got dressed and followed Lionel to the car without saying anything else and trying not to cry.

* * *

When they arrived to the mansion, Lionel grabbed her arm hardly and took her out of the car and into the house, to a dark room in the cellar, where Clark and Chloe were tied up to a couple chairs.

"Mom…" Clark said weakly.

"Say hi to your son, Martha" Lionel said taking a chair and making her sit down. But Martha didn't even look at Clark, she felt ashamed because she was able to notice what Lionel was feeling at that moment and… she felt guilty for that.

"Let them go, Lionel… I'm yours, now" Clark muttered.

"Yeah… I guess I could do that… I have the traveller in my hands…" Lionel said with irony and while walking around them. "Don't you understand that if I'd ever wanted to take you, I could have done it the same moment I found out about your secret!" he exclaimed angrily "Leave us alone!" he ordered to the guards at the door, who left immediately.

"Then… what do you want?" Clark asked.

"I thought you trusted on me"

"We were here because of Lex…" Chloe said "…not you, Mr. Luthor"

"This is my house too, Mrs. Sullivan, but thanks for telling. Now, if you please, you can go home…" He said, taking a key from a drawer and opening her handcuffs. "And don't worry about your friends, they'll be home soon, too. Now, GO!"

Chloe looked at Clark, and after understanding an approval on his eyes, she left.

"Lionel… we trust you" Martha said, among her sobs.

"You don't!" he shouted "Wasn't your job to distract me while day came into my house and investigate my son?" Martha said nothing "Wasn't your job to make sure I didn't come back to soon…?" she could notice now the sadness on his voice "… but I would have never guessed you would go so far…"

"I didn't! What happened wasn't planned, Lionel… it was real" she said, with tears coming out from her eyes.

"What happened? What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"Nothing" Martha quickly answered.

"Oh, no… don't lie your son, Martha… he deserves to know what a wonderful mother he has, one able to bed a man just to protect him.

"What?" Clark exclaimed at the same time Martha broke down and an uncomfortable silence came into the room.

Lionel took another key from the drawer and took off the handcuffs that Clark was wearing… They were green and shiny.

"I'm sorry my guards did this" Lionel said to the boy.

"They knew which ones put on me, Lionel… so I'm sure you're not that much sorry" Clark said "Mom, let's go" and he helped her to stand up.

"Lionel, I…" Martha said with shiny eyes and trembling voice.

"Good night, Mrs. Kent" was his only reply, before they left the room.

* * *

A noise of something falling to the ground woke Martha up the next morning. When she opened her eyes found her son taking her clothes out of the wardrobe and putting them into a suitcase.

"Clark?" she said, confused.

"Good morning"

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"We're leaving"

"What?"

"We can't stay here"

"Why not?"

"You went to bed with Lionel Luthor and he could have killed all of us yesterday… for my fault"

"But he didn't" Martha replied standing up and walking closer.

"Not this time…" Clark said. "Get dress and have something to eat after finish this," he pointed the suitcase "I'm going to the bank… we're gonna need all the money we have"

"Clark, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere he can't find us again"

"But I don't want to go anywhere"

"You come with me, or you stay, mom… but I'm not coming back again" he advised before disappear.

Martha let herself fall onto the bed. She didn't want to run away… but she didn't want to lose her son… she had to make Lionel understand what had really happened…

* * *

The servants of the mansion let her come in and indicated her to go to the library. She opened the door carefully and found Lionel sitting on the desk with a glass on one hand and a bottle of whisky on the other.

"Lionel?"

"Look who's here, the biggest whore of the town"

"Ok… I just came to talk but, I guess that won't be possible…" she turned around and made her way to leave but, Lionel stopped her.

"Why don't you stay? We could have a lot of fun together…" he said not letting her open the door.

"Lionel, I don't think…" she said, but he interrupted her…

"…I could pay you very well" he let go, not able to stand himself.

Martha stopped the cry that was coming out, and looked at him. "Lionel, I understand you feel hurt right now, but… Look… Clark wants me to go with him, I don't know where we're going, so… maybe the best thing we can do is forget what happened…" her trembling hand caressed his cheek, she wanted to kiss him, but… it wasn't the right moment… When she retired her hand, Lionel grabbed it.

"kiss me" he said, pulling her closer and stilling a kiss from her lips. He tasted of alcohol, she tasted of tears… lots of tears she couldn't control not to come out. "You're nothing but a bitch" he said, almost losing his balance when pushing her away.

"I'm sorry, Lionel" she said sobbing "I hope you can forgive me someday" and she left.

"Yes, go! Run away! And don't come back! There are lots of whores in the city!" she listened him yelling before leaving the mansion.

* * *

In the farm, Clark was waiting outside.

"Where have you gone?" he wondered.

"To say goodbye"

"So you're coming with me?" he asked, and Martha just nodded.

* * *

…

* * *

A few hours later Lionel woke up on the ground of the mansion library with a strong headache. He hardly remembered how he ended up there, but suddenly the image of Martha came to his mind.

"_Look who's here, the biggest __**whore**__ of the town"_

"What have I done?" he said to himself vaguely remembering the dialogue they'd had.

"…_Clark wants me to __**go with him**__…"_

He took the car and drove to the farm, but it was empty, it was too late… they were gone.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Too late – 2**

**.**

A COUPLE YEARS LATER… in a little apartment in the surroundings of Saint Petersburg, three armed guys break down the door and came in scaring the lady that was making the lunch in the kitchen.

They aimed her with their big guns and said something in Russian. The lady was very scared and started to cry, when suddenly a strong wind came in by the opened window and the guns disappeared and the guys felt unconscious on the ground.

A while later that same strong wind came into the apartment right above.

"Were they Sidelnikov's guys?" Martha asked to her son, who had just appeared on the couch with three guns on his hands.

"I guess so" Clark answered taking a pot from the table and putting two of the guns in it.

"You know they'll come back soon… and we are the next ones" Martha said looking how her son burned those weapons.

"I know" he said "Don't worry… I'll get the money in time. I got a new job, remember" her son replied leaving the pot again onto the table.

"But even with our two salaries we won't be able to collect the rest of the money, Clark… We should go back home"

"No" Clark said "Now take this" and he offered her the third gun, the one he didn't burned.

"What, why?"

"Mom, l maybe won't be home the next time they come, so I want you to be safe"

"Nobody is safe when there's a gun involved, Clark… I'm not going to take it"

"I'll leave it in the bathroom's drawer" he said, ignoring his mother.

* * *

It had been difficult to find a job in Saint Petersburg… But they were able to rent a flat with the money they'd taken with them, and Martha soon met another American family that lived in their same building and had a little restaurant where she started to work as a waitress. But they started having money problems very soon, and it was this same family who talked them about Ivan Sidelnikov. He was a rich guy, who apart from having many kinds of business, he was a moneylender. They also advised her about what kind of usurer he was, but… they needed money, and Clark accepted to ask him for it.

Now Mr. Sidelnikov said they owe him fifteen thousand dollars, which was three times the amount they asked. He had already sent his guys twice to scare them, and Clark had always make them run away… but there was something he wasn't expecting to happen…

* * *

It always happened the same way. Three guys armed with big guns came into the building. Everybody knew who they were, but nobody said anything. They broke down the door and came in.

Martha looked at them with fear and run away, closing herself into the bathroom. Where had Clark said that gun was? She opened all the drawers until she found it.

"Open the door Mrs. Kent, if you don't want us to shoot it"

She hided the gun behind her trousers and opened the window. It was an eleventh floor, but if she could just reach the fire escape… She came out the window and didn't look down, she just had to grab the bar and make a step over the void to reach the old iron platform. She listened to a shot coming from the inside, closed her eyes and jumped.

She was safe. Or at least, she thought that before one of the guys tried to follow her by the window. It was then when she took the gun from her trousers and shot without looking where she was pointed.

"You bitch!" the guy yelled coming back in after she shot his hand. Martha felt released again, but one of the guys had come outside from the living room's window and was now with her on the platform. She looked for the stairs and tried to go down, but the guy shot and the sound of the bullet crashing the metal scared her and made her slip. She saw her gun falling to the void while the guy helped her to go up, and then inside.

"Bravo!" Ivan Sidelnikov said, clapping at her while the guy made Martha sit down "That was a great show, Mrs. Kent… I've always loved brave women…" he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"We have six thousand dollar" she quickly said "You can take it for now"

"Six thousand…" Mr. Sidelnikov repeated "I think that's not even half of the money you owe me"

"I know, I'm sorry… we'll pay you, I…"

"Not to talk you've just destroyed the hand of one of my men…" he said pointing the guy with a bleeding hand. "It was funny but… I think it's fair that you pay for that too" he said suddenly grabbing her hand "Was it the right hand?" he asked to the guy.

"The left one, sir" he answered holding his hurt hand.

"Oh…" Mr. Sidelnikov muttered releasing Martha's hand and taking the other one.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked nervously "Eye for eye, hand for…" he said taking a gun and aiming Martha's fingers.

"No, please… we'll pay, I promise, I…" she said trying to escape, but the two guys that weren't injured grabbed her, so she just closed her eyes and waited to hear the shot but… nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw the three guys on the ground and her son standing right in front of her.

"Release my mother"

"How could you do that?" Mr. Sidelnikov asked releasing Martha and pointing at Clark with his gun… when suddenly one of the rings he was wearing started to shine, it was a meteor.

Sidelnikov didn't notice that, but Martha did, especially when saw her son was trying to maintain his balance with a big effort. She had to act quickly, so she held Mr. Sidelnikov's hand covering the ring and made him put the gun down.

"Give us just a few more days, and we'll give you the fifteen thousand…"

"Twenty… It's gonna be twenty thousand dollar if you really don't want to see me again. And I give you twenty-four hours, if haven't paid me by this time tomorrow, I'll come and get it myself…"

Sidelnikov and his guys left and Clark put the door back in place.

"Mom, you're ok?"

"I want to go home" she answered desperately crying "I'm scared, and I miss home"

"Ok, mom…" he said kissing her forehead "I'll take you home tomorrow, I promise"

* * *

The next day, after asking his boss the money of the days he'd been working, Clark came back home… His mother had already done the luggage and left it in the entrance but… she wasn't in the apartment. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Your mother is with me…" Mr. Sidelnikov's voice said.

"I have seven thousand dollars… I couldn't get more… Don't hurt her…"

"Don't worry, by… Your debt is paid"

"What?"

"I told you I would get it paid at any way, boy… So I've added your mother to a slave lot I'm sending to USA to be auctioned"

"What? You can't do that!"

"You should say good bye to your mummy, boy…" and after that, Clark listened a sobbing at the other side of the phone.

"Mom?"

"Clark… I'm fine, look for Lionel, I love you" she said.

"I'll save you, I promise… don't be frightened, mom"

"What a few sweet words, bye-bye, American boy!"

* * *

…

* * *

Just a few minutes later, in Metropolis, Lionel Luthor was going into his limousine when a boy scared him appearing in front of him with two suitcases on his hands.

"Clark?" he asked confused.

"I need your help" was the only words the boy said. He seemed exhausted, so Lionel helped him put the luggage he was carrying in the car and invited him to go in.

"Where's your mother? This is about her, isn't it?"

"It's because of my fault"

"What? What's the matter, Clark? Where is her?"

"She's been kidnapped"

"How much are they asking, I'll pay it"

"No… it's not that…" and on the way Clark told Lionel everything that had happened before the call he'd received a few minutes ago… "… She said your name, so I came here. I have no idea of how I can find her. This is my fault… and… if they hurt her…"

"You need to calm down, boy… Everything will be fine, we'll find her"

"How?" Clark wondered.

"I'll make a few calls, what was this guy's name?"

* * *

Lionel made more than a few calls, and he found out an auction was going to take place in a week in a town close to Washington. They couldn't know if Martha would be there, but he'd been told the ladies were coming from Russia and that it was very difficult to get an invitation… but somehow, he did.

"Wait for me in the hotel, I'll call you when the auction's finished. If everything's ok, after I get your mother with me we'll call the police, ok?"

"I won't be able to wait in here without doing anything…"

"Then, learn to be patient" Lionel said before leave Clark alone.

* * *

It was taking place in the little theatre of a little town… Lionel recognized a few rich guys between the people invited. Suddenly everybody sat down and a man appeared on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name's Ivan and I'll be your guest in this slave auction. I know there are a few new faces so, just to make you know, the ladies will come out once at the time and every bid starts at ten thousand dollars… So, let's start with the pretty…" time passed, and Lionel was beginning to think they hadn't found Martha when… "The next wan is not that young but, trust me… she's gorgeous…" Lionel saw then two guys taking Martha to the stage… she was wearing a very short red dress and very high heels, her hair felt onto her shoulders with big curls and her lips had been painted red… but even her vulgar outfit, she did look gorgeous.

"Fifty thousand dollars at once" Mr. Sidelnikov was saying right when Lionel came back from his fantasies… He'd got distracted.

"One hundred!" He quickly yelled getting the attention of all the room, including Martha, who had to restrain herself not to say anything or smile.

"One hundred fifty thousand!" sad the guy that almost got Martha with him while Lionel was dreaming.

"One hundred sixty" said someone else, maybe thinking if they were bidding so high it might be because the lady was worthy.

"Two hundred!" yelled Lionel.

"Trust me gentlemen, this lady will give you lots of fun… Have I told you she destroyed one of my guys hands trying to escape? She really needs to be tough a few lessons…"

"Two hundred twenty, two twenty five… three hundred… three fifty…" many gentlemen started to bid all of a sudden while Martha tried to meet Lionel's look among the crowd.

"Five hundred dollars!" Lionel shouted and everybody sat down and shut up again.

"Five hundred thousand dollars at once…" Mr. Sidelnikov said looking at the room "…three… and the lady goes to our guest number 73… you'll get your price after the auction"

Lionel waited while looking how other girls were bought by other rich guys… and finally, everything ended.

There was a room at one side of the theatre… the men who'd bought a girl went there one at the time and came out, some alone, some with the lady behind them. It was Lionel time, now.

"Where is Ma-my girl?" Lionel asked to Mr. Sidelnikov.

"You'll get her once you've paid. No checks, just bills… You forty-eight hours to…"

But Lionel suddenly left a suitcase on the table, opened it, and took out an amount of bills…

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"Alexander take the lady here while I count the money, please…" Sidelnikov ordered while the bills passed through his fingers like playing cards. A couple minutes later Martha appeared through the door.

"This is the handcuff's key, be careful with her, she's not the gentle lady she seems…" Sidelnikov gave Lionel a little key and walked to Martha "Your debt is paid now, sweetheart… It's a luck I never shot that hand at the end…" he said, holding her hand and kissing it softly. "It's nice making business with you, Mr. Luthor" and he handed Martha to Lionel, who grabbed her arm, and took her out of there.

"Oh, Lionel…" she said amused.

"Shut up, we're not out, yet…" he said, and Martha looked at him wondering if he was still upset after so much time… "Go in" he said when they reached the limousine and she obeyed. Once they were leaving from there, Lionel noticed she was crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to make you cry…"

"I'm ok" she lied, sobbing and drying the tears from her face, what made Lionel noticed she was still handcuffed. So he moved next to her, and took the key out from his pocket… and while holding her hands to release her, he asked.

"Did those guys do anything to you?"

Martha shook her head. There was a long silence then, until Lionel asked the driver to stop at one side of the road.

"What's the matter?"

"Since you've just cost me half million dollar, I thought you could pay me back…"

"What? You must have become crazy…" she said opening the door "I don't care you've saved, I'm not going to…"

"Martha, wait…" Lionel said coming out with her.

"I'll sell the farm, whatever, I'll give you your money back… but I'll never… I would never go to bed with you or anyone for interest… God, can't you understand? I did feel what I said you that night… I… I did have a wonderful time, and I never planned that… It was just something that happened, but… you didn't want to understand and… then at your house…"

"Martha… I wasn't suggesting that…"

"Weren't you?" she asked, blushing herself.

"No" he said, giggling "I don't care about the money… I would have given all my fortune for you… What I was going to ask you was… if you could forgive me"

"What?"

"When you came back on the morning I was still upset, and drunk, and… I didn't mean all those things I told you… If I had been myself at that right moment I would have ask you not to leave because, I've spent these last two years looking for you everywhere and when Clark came to me I… I just wondered if I would be too late to say you… I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too and… it's not too late… it's never too late…" she said embracing him.

"Let's come back into the car… Clark's waiting for us…"

"He can wait a few more seconds…" Martha said, grabbing his arms and kissing him.

.

THE END.

Short and weird, I know. Hope you've like it^^


End file.
